


Devotee

by meverri



Series: TMA Femslash Week 2019.5 [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Kiss, Oral Sex, TMA Femslash Week 2019.5, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meverri/pseuds/meverri
Summary: After a chase, Daisy and Basira share their first kiss. It goes a bit further than that. (Day 1: First Kiss)
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Series: TMA Femslash Week 2019.5 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586128
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: The Magnus Archives Femslash Week 2019.5





	Devotee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This note is here to let you know that this fic has been edited, and to explain why.
> 
> Originally, this fic began with Daisy killing a domestic violence suspect. It resembled real-life police violence, and after remembering that this fic existed, I became very uncomfortable with that fact. I have removed the police killing from the beginning of this fic. While I believe that police violence can be (and is, in the case of TMA) portrayed in respectful ways, it was not portrayed respectfully in this fic, and I decided the best course of action was to remove it from the story. Real-life police violence is not a joke, and it should not have been the setup to this smut fic. For that intro, and for any distress that it caused to anyone reading it, I would like to apologize.
> 
> It is my understanding that I cannot directly link to any donation pages on AO3 without violating community guidelines. With that understanding, I am asking anyone who reads this and who has the funds to donate to Black Lives Matter or to a local bail fund of your choosing. ACAB, abolish the police, Black lives matter, and justice for George Floyd, Breonna Taylor, and every other person who has been murdered by the police, both in the United States and across the globe.

Tonner gives her a once-over. There’s a sheen in her eyes that Basira has never seen in a person before. She’s suddenly very aware of her heart rate, which had remained steady (if elevated) during the chase. It’s climbing rapidly. She swallows.

In a fraction of a second, Tonner’s hands are on her. Her lips are a bit chapped when they meet Basira’s, but more pressing is their force, leaving Basira pliant and panting against her. Tonner’s breath, sweet and stale with coffee, comes in short, hot puffs against Basira’s lips, and her hands twine in Basira’s collar. Basira’s hands come up to tug at Tonner’s waistband. She steps back and pulls Tonner with her, letting Tonner shove her against the door of the car and press her knee between Basira’s legs. 

The sudden pressure leaves Basira gasping. Fingers trembling, she reaches for the Velcro straps of Tonner’s bulletproof vest. She undoes them with shaky hands, then leans away from Tonner’s kiss for just long enough to pull it over her head. That done, she runs her hands along Tonner’s waist, her hands stroking along the smooth, strong plane of Tonner’s stomach. Tonner kisses Basira with a desperation that sends Basira reeling. She bites at Basira’s lower lip, and Basira thinks she might be losing her mind.

“Tonner,” she gasps. Tonner grinds her hips against Basira, sending jolts of electricity up Basira’s spine. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Call me ‘Daisy,’” she mutters, her lips forming the words against Basira’s mouth.

Basira’s hands wander back to Tonner’s hips before slowly undoing Tonner’s – _Daisy’s_ – belt. “Can I?” she breathes.

Daisy nods, so Basira tucks one hand into her pants, fingers brushing coarse hair before they find slick skin. Daisy’s breathing goes ragged as Basira moves, searching, until she finds the spot that makes Daisy let out a high, keening whine. She uses her other hand to unbutton Daisy’s pants and begin to work them down, then flips the two of them until it’s Daisy pressed against the car, one hand dropping to grip the door handle for support.

Basira presses one finger inside of her, then two, and Daisy bucks her hips forward, pressing Basira further in. Basira drops to her knees and works Daisy’s pants down just far enough that she’s able to bite at Tonner’s thighs, sucking until she leaves bruises. Daisy’s legs shake with the effort to stay standing as Basira works her way up.

“Shit,” she gasps as Basira reaches her hip. Basira grins, then leans in and sucks at Daisy’s clit, her tongue flitting out to trace around it, playing with the pressure and the pattern until Daisy is letting out a steady stream of curses somewhere above her. “Oh, God,” she moans, and, when Basira presses a third finger inside, she lets out a short, cut-off shout. Basira crooks her fingers, presses one more messy kiss to Daisy’s clit, and Daisy comes muttering her name, barely holding herself up against the car door.

Basira presses another kiss to Daisy’s thigh and slowly withdraws her fingers, pulling Daisy’s underwear and pants back up with trembling hands. She buttons them, fiddles with the zipper for a moment before pulling it up, then rests her head for a moment against Daisy’s thigh before finally standing, her knees aching from where they hit the ground. When she’s standing, she almost can’t meet Daisy’s eyes. 

“’Sira,” Daisy says, eyelashes fluttering, then pulls herself together with a cough and bends down to grab her vest off the ground. Basira takes that moment to compose herself, pulling at her sleeves and tucking her shirt back in. She wipes the last bit of Daisy off her mouth with the back of her arm, then takes a moment to tuck a piece of hair back into her hijab. Daisy straightens up and opens the door. Basira heads for the trunk and pulls out the piece of tarpaulin they keep there for situations like these, then heads for the dead man and, with Daisy’s help, wraps him in it. The two of them get him into the back of the car.

It’s a tense ride back to the station, but Daisy keeps a hand on Basira’s thigh the entire way back to the station.


End file.
